


On Rainy Days (working title)

by Disuno



Series: Overwatch drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mentioned Genji Shimada, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Very Much In Love, many kisses, some sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: It was a quiet lazy morning.Rain gently drizzling down with thunder rumbling in the sky. McCree lay on his bed under his covers all warm and fuzzy. Taking a deep breath then exhaling slowly the cowboy slowly stretched his bones until they popped into place.





	On Rainy Days (working title)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Floatinglonewanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floatinglonewanderer/gifts).



> A gift for my friend Flo! Cus they deserve nice and fluffy things. also some feels... cus yes.
> 
> P.S. I used like 3 prompts from this [Prompt post](http://smollmikey.tumblr.com/post/134597616053/fluffyblushy-sentence-starters)

It was a quiet lazy morning.

Rain gently drizzling down with thunder rumbling in the sky. McCree lay on his bed under his covers all warm and fuzzy. Taking a deep breath then exhaling slowly the cowboy slowly stretched his bones until they popped into place. Yawning, he settles back down and looks to his right. Hanzo lay there, hair sleep rumpled and face smooched against his pillow. He looked adorable and McCree just lay there taking in all his features.

The way his raven hair was loose and slowly graying, how soft it looked making want to touch but knowing that doing so would wake the archer and lord knows he needed his rest. So he just kept looking his fill. Looked at Hanzo’s groomed eyebrows, his perfect eyelashes, the bags under his eyes that were almost faded. His delicate looking lips, which McCree knew for them to be soft when kissed. McCree turned his head towards his pillow closing his eyes and sighed quietly into it. How did he ever get to have a man like this at his side. McCree smiles to himself and looks back at the archer. Looks at the unruly beard his husband has. At his strong neck and chest. His curled hands were at his chest. A thing the cowboy noticed early on their relationship. He never asked Hanzo about it afraid that he might try and get rid of the quirk. McCree himself found it adorable. Also the way he sometimes would wrap his arms around--

“Good morning.” McCree heard a sleep roughed voice say. Looking up, the cowboy found Hanzo staring at him, making him smile.

“It’s nice that your voice is the first thing I hear every morning.” he says sweetly and then continues with his own goodmorning after having leaned closer to pec the archer on the lips.

Hanzo had a smile of his own when McCree pulled back.

“Nē Jesse?” Hanzo says to get his attention.

“Yeah darlin’?” Jesse says looking at him adoringly.

“Could you hold my hand? I... like the way yours fits in mine.”  
“O’course sweetheart.” said smiling as he gently grabbed his husband’s hand. He let himself feel the warmth of it. Gently caressing his knuckles, rough to the touch from years of combat and archery. McCree slowly turns the hand right side up and glides his thumb up and down over the palm’s lines and scars, the blisters and the veins he could see in the low light.

“You have beautiful hands, y’know” Jesse says almost in a whisper.

Hanzo scoffs “You only say that because you love me.”

“And yah best never forget it darlin’. Yer the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” McCree says, leaning down to kiss Hanzo’s palm. He then comes back up to kiss Hanzo on the forehead. “We may not be perfect. But since the day I stopped blindly, and stupidly might I add, hating you. I knew deep in my heart that we were meant to be together.” he says with all the love he feels for this man in front of him. So he kisses him again on his cheek this time then again on the other. Then another and another until Hanzo is a giggling mess.

When he finally stopped Hanzo maneuvered his hand to clutch at McCree’s head in a soft grasp. “It is true. We were a bit pig-headed and there are many things that I would love to change about my life… but this. Right now? Is not one of them. I have and still am cherishing every moment I spend with you.” Hanzo says resting his head on Jesse’s and closing his eyes as they begin watering against his will. “Jesse McCree the day my brother came to me to join “his side” to join overwatch I never thought I would meet someone like you.” the archer pauses taking a deep breath. “But I’m so glad that I did. I’m so glad I met you.” Hanzo says and kisses Jesse on the lips. A slow and tender kind of kiss.

“No need for rain, sugar. But I know what you mean” Jesse says wrapping his arms around his husband. Presses him as close as he can, placing his head close to Hanzo’s ear. “I love you Hanzo. And let me tell you… that, that ain’t changing anytime soon.” McCree says as he rocks Hanzo gently back and forth while rubbing small circles on his back until the calmed down. “And I love you my deerest cowman.” says, slowly falling back to dreamland.

Outside Jesse could see the thunderstorm calming down. Slowing to a mere trickle.

  
_‘Today is going to be a good day’_ McCree thought as his mind wandered off to the land of dreams where his husband awaited him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and Comments are always welcomed!!


End file.
